Off-road vehicles with removable tops, such as various Jeep® Wrangler® or Land Rover® models, are rugged multi-purpose vehicles capable of hauling passengers or (with the rear seats removed) fairly large amounts of packaged cargo, such as luggage or camping supplies. However, these vehicles are not easily adaptable to carry construction materials or other “loose fill” cargo, such as sand, dirt, gravel, mulch, etc., since the cargo area is not fully contained (allowing material to spill into the driver's area) and the bottom of the cargo area is usually carpet or other material that should not be exposed to the elements. In addition, many Jeep® Wrangler® owners enjoy driving their vehicle without the top in summer weather, but face the issue of quickly covering the vehicle in the face of rain or other inclement weather. While quick-install tops for the front of the cabin exist and serve their purpose, the tonneau covers that exist to cover the rear of the vehicle limit the ability to carry cargo and are insecure due to being made of fabric. A rigid installed cargo area would keep rain out of the cabin and still allow the top to be removed, requiring only the quick installation of a top for the front two seats to be weather resistant. The present invention serves both of these purposes.